Angels and Thorns
by DarkBella
Summary: Rose takes over before Bella ever meets Edward. But can Rosalie resist?
1. Chapter 1

_**Angels and Thorns**_

_**A RosaBella love story**_

_**I own nothing Mrs. Meyers does.**_

_**I will be up front I loathe both Jacob and Edward they will be minor in this at best.**_

_

* * *

_

Coming to Forks was never my first choice.

It was never my second choice.

I'd never wanted it to be a choice at all.

Yet here I was, at the Seattle Airport, meeting my largely absent father Charlie for a journey to the wettest city in the continental United States. Well city may be an injustice, Forks is a small town and as I understand it, proud of it.

Some years ago a popular novel had been set there and residents were not entirely happy about the sudden fame the town gained. I'd had all this info and more from a suddenly talkative Charlie, who seemed unnaturally stoked about my impending impact upon his life.

I knew all the Forks hot-spots, and it was a pretty short list.

I retrieved my luggage and finally spotted Charlie, he was hard to mistake as I was largely a miniature female version of him. Same dark brown eyes, same largely curly hair (though mine was halfway down my back, Renee, my mother, truly hated me cutting my hair) and, unfortunately, a tragic tendency towards clumsiness. How Charlie had risen to the position of Police Chief in Forks without shooting himself befuddled me.

He ran towards me, arms out tended exclaiming "Bella!"

"Hi Hi Charlie," I said, fixing a smile on my face, though I hardly felt smiley.

He gave me a look.

"It's good to see you again Dad," I said, which seemed to placate him.

He hugged me briefly, Charlie and I are hardly touchy feelly people, then said, "Let's get your stuff and show you home."

"Sounds like a plan Dad," I responded, and we gathered my meager belongings and headed for his cruiser, parked conveniently wherever the heck he wanted to. Being a cop has it's privileges I suppose.

I expected our arrival in Forks to be nondescript and it was, save one incident.

It was, of course, a cloudy day slight sprinkles, we entered town in the cruiser. We were driving down what I assumed was main street when a very nice Mercedes flashed it's lights at us. Charlie slowed and rolled his window down. The driver of the Mercedes, a man who had to be the most gorgeous blond man I'd ever seen, did the same.

"Charlie," He said.

"Carlisle," Charlie answered. I've always wondered, as I know spelling, how one does not get Kar-lizzle out of such a name, but I dismissed the thought as being strife with utter triviality.

"We'll need you at the station. I just got a call about another animal attack." The blond god said.

I saw Charlie's face cloud over. He nodded briefly.

"Bella just got here, I'm not so sure about leaving her alone," Charlie said.

"How about I send Alice over to help her settle in?" Carlisle responded.

"No, No Alice is going to Port Angeles with Edward and Jasper," A beautifully melodious voice from the back of the Mercedes piped in, "I'll watch over Bella."

At the term "watch over" I started a bit, thinking this person must overestimate their own importance, I mean, I'm clumsy but I'm 17 I can certainly manage unpacking on my own.

However Charlie simply nodded.

"Then Rosalie will help Bella Charlie, she should meet some girls her own age."

Again Charlie nodded, we went home and and brought my luggage inside. Charlie barely had time to tell me had to go before there was a knock on the door.

"That will be Rosalie, Bella, I'm sorry about this but the Cullen's' are good people. She'll help you" and he answered the door hastily introducing us.

Charlie left and I was staring at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was blond, had the figure I'd die for and looked like she'd never eaten an extra bite. I felt fat, simple and unattractive looking at her. Even worse, somehow my heart HATED this. I was confused and wanted to reach out to her pale, perfect form. Her next words put any of that to rest.

She looked at me and what almost seemed to be a sneer crossed her lips.

"So you're the much anticipated Bella Swan?" She asked.

I nodded in a nerveless way, her voice was so wondrous.

"Well it seems you are my cross to bear, " Her expression, if it was possible, became even more vicious, "I will deal with your interaction with my family, if you cross me, you'll regret it."

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

Great start in Forks it seemed.

**A/N Here's where it starts, I love reviews but won't ask for them. Do what you feel.**


	2. dang

So I had a human pet it seemed.

She was in fact very pretty. And smelled really good. My olfactory challenged colleagues would have called her scent strawberry or some such but I'm Rosalie Hale. I know such things only occur in nature. It was currant.

Too bad I'd likely kill her.

I'd never drank human blood in nearly 80 years, I think Carlisle and I are the only ones of our kind that can say that. I looked at her, pretty as she was and said,

"Well it seems you are my cross to bear, " Her expression, if it was possible, became even more frightened, "I will deal with your interaction with my family, if you cross me, you'll regret it."

I was stunned when she seemed to recover.

"No one asked you to come here, you may be beautiful and all, but that door works both ways, don't let it hit your ass on the way out."

I'd had about enough of Bella swan at that point, so I turned to leave.

I was nearly out the door when I saw it, really for the first time. A teeneage boy and a man in a wheelchair were beside it.

"That truck Bella," I gasped, "It's beautiful."

It may sound strange, but I'm hardly a normal girl, I knew the 1953 Ford was Bella's.

I also knew Bella had to be mine.


End file.
